Blood Bath
by meekobuggy
Summary: Klaus is a man of many secrets, but only one that he kept far away. At the first chance he had to return, he finds that his agreement to leave might not all have been for the best. Daring rescues, and modern technology challenging his own way of life, two conflicted creatures of the night come to terms of their relationship and learn that sometimes secrets are bathed in blood.
1. Chapter 00

**Special Message from Meeko & Buggy: We are debuting a new story that we had begun earlier in 2015, originally started for _het-bigbang_ challenge over on LiveJournal (that place is still functioning?). We have some resolutions set for the new year with our writing, our goals to complete some _old_ stories. Aside from this new project, _Blood Bath_ , we have full aspirations to complete _Toe The Line_ and _Raising the Stakes._ As always, keep in mind of our individual projects distracting us, as well as life obligations as Meeko is also returning to school as of the first Monday in December. As always, you are welcome to follow our individual blogs/websites for more details on our statuses. Meeko: meekotales dot com & Buggy: buggyfiction dot com**

* * *

 **[2015 - New York City, New York, United States]  
**

[Mission Failure: 75%]

[Admin unable to locate Shaw.]

[Human Interface becoming unstable.]

[Solution: Find Shaw.]

[Samaritan winning. Not preferable. Attempting to contact Last Resort.]

[Message to last known telephone number: S.O.S. Contact 555-6223. Urgent.]

[Unable to deliver the message. Send Human Interface.]

He had sent a letter to her mailbox in New York. It had taken him a long time to track her down as it had been an even longer time since he had seen her or spoken to her. Not that she would care. He had made a promise, and he had told her he was a man of his word. He simply had been distracted over the last decade with things that needed to be dealt with. Now, with the doppelgangers out of the way, New Orleans back in his hands, his parents out of the way and the rest of his family back to squabbling, he finally could join his best-kept secret. Make her the queen she was meant to be.

It had been hard over the years not to paint her beautiful face on his canvasses as she always came to him in his dreams. It had been hard not to lash out, out of frustration for not being with her, but the time had finally come. He had sent her a date, place and time and the wait was excruciating. Instead, he focused on the minor details of his newly bought apartment in the Theatre District of New York. He didn't want her to travel all the way to New Orleans just yet, and he wanted a change in scenery.

Without his siblings around, he could do whatever he wanted. That feeling excited him; it made his blood course through his veins with anticipation. She and he could go on a rampage and not being scolded at for doing so.

The most important room of the apartment was the bedroom. He had made it just the way he liked; perfect. He hadn't compelled anyone to do the bedroom, which had been his project when he moved in. The rest of the apartment had been done by the most expensive designers who did their work for free.

The bed was lined with Egyptian cotton, and the sheets were made out of the purest silk. He had placed candles all over the apartment and the bedroom, leaving just enough space to move around. The curtains were drawn, and a good bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon had been poured in the decanter for enjoyment when she'd arrive. The finger food was exquisite and not too messy; he didn't want to stain the rug or the sofa as they enjoyed it over their glass of wine while they'd catch up on their lives.

Niklaus could vividly remember their last encounter, a little over seven years ago. Seven years, five months, two weeks, three days, four hours, eleven minutes ago. She had arrived at the hotel he had been staying with her overnight bag wearing nothing but a trenchcoat, and even that had been a little tight on her, allowing her breasts to fall to freedom the moment she put her bag down on the floor. Her mock shock of that happening had been endearing and arousing at the same time. She'd quickly disposed of her coat, and they had skipped the wine and the food soon after that.

He loved to worship her body; she had curves all in the right places, as they say, and she was a thing of beauty. Every part of her toned body would be sucked on, nipped at, licked, kissed, caressed. She allowed him to. She had explained it to him once that she suffered from a personality disorder and that he could make her feel again. His touches and kisses brought her back to the light instead of the darkness that she preferred to surround herself with.

He knew that she had changed careers somewhere in the last few years; he had received a letter a little over a year ago; smelling like gunpowder and there was a slight hint of lilac underneath it. But he could tell that the group of people she now ran with were people she liked, by the way, she described them to him. This was good, at least his love wasn't alone, something he had feared would happen when he was forced to leave her.

When they met for the first time all those years ago, she smelled like sand and gunpowder, she had just enlisted for the army. Sometimes, he could even detect a hint of the smell of blood and hospital from her life before the army. But whenever her life took a shift, her base smell shifted. The lilac, however, had been a recent addition.

He waited for hours, even sipping the wine that had been meant for the both of them, worried that something might have happened to her. Klaus wasn't able to get a response from her on the phone and he almost wanted to go out and look for her but decided against it as there was no way of knowing where she was.

When the candles started to dim, there was a polite knock on the door, and he was in a rush to answer it, hoping to see his date standing in front of him, but instead, there was a different woman. Taller. She smelled like her, but she wasn't her.

"Hello, Niklaus," she greeted him as she pushed past him to enter the apartment. A cloud of lilac in her wake, barely concealing the smell of gunpowder.

He pushed the door closed and turned to the woman. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Klaus demanded as he watched the woman reach for the food on the table and made herself quite at home.

"A friend gave me your name. You're a difficult man to track down. I started for New Orleans at first, but imagine my surprise when my friend told me you recently purchased this apartment."

"What is it that you want? I swear if you have harmed her…"

The woman's smile turned into a frown at the mention of having hurt _her_. "I didn't. I need your help because I am running out of options."

"I am not in the habit of repeating myself," he was just about ready to snap the woman's neck. Who was she to saunter into his apartment as if she owned it, knew him and demand his help without stating a reason?

She sighed as she sat down on the couch. "My name is Root. Sameen is in trouble, and you're the one who's going to help me find her."


	2. Chapter 01

**A/N: OMG we still had a story to post?! Whoops!**

 **[2010 - Undisclosed location, United States]**

"This is stupid. Why are we constantly being given idiots to work with?" Sam questioned over her private wire to her partner as she walked back to the car that she'd fled from as the new guy had been pissing her off something royal that evening. It was a blessing that her partner was good with computers that their communications were only among themselves, and the third wheel wasn't looped in. "Why do we even need another?"

"Maybe Research wants us to train those idiots. Ever thought of that?"

"They are supposed to be trained before they are thrown into the field. You get killed out here if you don't."

"Budget cuts," he quipped.

"I kill. I'm about ready to rip the fucker's head off," she muttered, as she paused at the street corner, glaring at the car where the guy sat waiting for her return. How little her friend actually would realize she truly meant her words.

"Hey, I'm missing out on a barbecue here, relax," Michael replied as he shifted a little from his position on the roof. "Oh, hold on… we've got movement."

"Where Cole?" Sam asked tiredly. "I'm hungry, and I just want to crawl into a real bed."

"Your four o'clock, Shaw. Wake up the newbie."

Her lips pulled back in a snarl as she glared up at his position. "Fuck him. He's not supposed to be sleeping. I'll take care of it myself," she snapped. "You get your ass down here and wake him. Go back and pack up and I'll meet you there. I'll take care of this shit. Nothing else is happening tonight."

"I'd rather stay up here and watch your cute ass. If you're gone, I'll be stuck with him!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily Cole. You know that. I'm too much of a bitch to die," she slyly smiled as she headed over to the alley where a couple of men gathered, talking amongst themselves quietly. She watched from the shadows, listening in with her vampire ears. "Besides, haven't I shown you that I don't stay down long yet?"

"Fine, fine," Michael replied as he started to pack up his sniper gun. "Do what you have to do."

~o.O.o~

 **[2010 - Mystic Falls, Virginia, United States]**

It had been a fun trick, to inhabit the body of someone these children in Mystic Falls trusted with their life, but he thought it was time to get back to his own, less fragile body. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Maddox, his underling, said with a bow. Oh, how polite.

"Yes. Do hurry; I am anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get," he replied before letting the man out and closed the door behind him.

"Where is he going?" Oh, his wonderful Katerina. His wonderful compelled Katherina to protect this fragile body. It was such fun to have finally found her and have her pay for her betrayal.

"To retrieve me so that I can get out of this bad hair-do." Amongst other things, of course. The daily upkeep of this furry man had started to grate on him as well.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?"

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us," he said as he moved to the counter and placed the moonstone on the counter. "I have killed the witch, I have the moonstone, and I have the doppelganger waiting in the wings," Klaus let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I'm ready to break this curse."

"And why would you do that here?" Katerina asked confused. "There are so many people here that would try and stop you."

He should have compelled her to shut her trap, too. It wasn't as if she could run away and tattle, but she was asking too many questions. And he didn't mind answering them, for now. "Because I have to, it's the birthplace of the doppelganger."

"I didn't realize that was a requirement."

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina," he replied as he walked towards her with an arrogant smile on his face. "But I did find your birthplace, and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool."

~o.O.o~

 **[2015 - New York City, New York, United States]**

Klaus stared at the woman - Root - for a moment, contemplating his options. "Is this some sick joke?" He eventually asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and straightened himself up as he looked down at her.

"I can assure you it isn't," she murmured as she looked around the apartment, a slightly wistful expression on her face. "Sameen would like this place. Unfortunately for her, time is of the essence now, and she does not have much of it according to our friend so we should be leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he said before he took her hands in one swift movement and pinned them to the couch before looking her in the eyes. Better safe than sorry and compel the information out of her. "Tell me who you are," he demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"My name is Root. I'm here to get you to help me to free Sameen from some very dangerous people that kidnapped her," Root replied tonelessly, blinking back at him as she remained frozen in his grip.

"When did that happen?" He questioned, his own heart racing at the thought of his girl in danger, as he tightened his hold on the woman. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"A couple of months ago. She never left information of who to reach if anything happened to her; she thought herself invincible-"

Klaus huffed. Of course, she did. "How do you know about me?"

"God. She followed Sameen, found your information and sent me. She said that you would know how to find her though she refused to tell me how when we were unable to," she answered, confusion clouding her words as her awareness began to creep into her.

He blinked at her and took a step back as he released her from the compulsion. He would have believed her if she hadn't mentioned hearing it from God. But if her story had only a little bit of truth, his Sameen was missing. "Who are you working for?"

Root sighed as she frowned. "That's a loaded question, Niklaus, and one you'll have to learn on the way. The short answer is that you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but the answer varies depending on who you ask. More or less, I work for myself, but we do care for the same person..." Her head jerked off to the right as if she was listening for something and reached behind to her back for a handgun she held. "We need to go. Samaritan tracked me here. I'd hate for this beautiful apartment to be riddled with bullets before Sameen had the chance to enjoy it with you."

He wanted to snort and tell her not to worry about little things such as bullet holes in his new apartment as it'd easily be fixed but decided to play along, for now. The woman was obviously off her rocker, but he could tell that she did care about Sameen; her scent of lilac matched the one on his love's last letter to him. "Very well then. I am not sure if I'll be of any help to you, but I will tag along," he replied, turning around to grab his coat. "Lead the way, Root."

Klaus had to admit, Root was fast and knew exactly how to avoid cameras. He wasn't sure why she'd do that, but he was certain he'd find out soon enough. He figured Samaritan was something Sameen was fighting against, with Root, but to be honest, he had never heard of it. Was it even real? The woman talked about hearing things from God and referring to it as she.

"Alright. We're clear from the complex. Which direction would you like us to head?" Root asked aloud as she eyed down one alley but stopped outside a seedy bar that brought a questionable look on her face. "Are you sure about this? Alright... She says that you are familiar with this crowd and that I am to trust you; that we need to cut through here as we need to get out on the other side. Our ride will be waiting there," she explained, finally looking up at him.

So it wasn't God she was talking to, or who spoke to her. It was her mind. Obviously, the woman was talking to herself and making things up as she went along. He looked up to the building and smirked. "Yeah, I am familiar with the crowd, love, just stick with me and don't make any sudden movements. You'll be alright." He opened the door for her and motioned for her to get inside.

Root walked inside confidently, her eyes glancing around as she surveyed the bar but continued her stride through the busy crowd that eyed her with curiosity. Something set her instincts on edge, but she didn't let herself falter as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at her companion.

Klaus smirked and casually put his arm around her. "They can smell fear, sweetheart. Just keep walking forward." He kept an eye on the patrons as they continued their way through the bar mostly filled with his kind, the rest of them were human pets or escorts.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of them. I've seen scarier in the mental hospital," she replied casually, and with frank honesty as she met the eyes of the bartender as she passed him.

He knew it. She was insane. "If there isn't a ride for us when we get out of here, I will personally throw you back in here and let them have their way with you," he said with a mock grin but meaning every word of it.

She only smiled in response as they reached the door and pushed it open, looking around. Up the corner, a dark sedan's driver door opened and the driver stepped out and looked over the hood at them.

"It's about time you showed up, you crazy nutbag!"

"Hello to you too Detective," Root greeted as she pulled Niklaus over to the car, opening the back door for him and looking around. "It may be prudent for us to leave post haste. Is our mutual friend going to be joining us?"

"Glasses told me to pick you up. He said you'd bring a guest. Who is this guy? Can we trust him?"

"She said we can. Sameen trusts him, so I would say yes," she mused as she eyed Klaus speculatively.

"Oh sure, if she trusts someone it's all puppies and kittens," Fusco said, rolling his eyes. "Detective Lionel Fusco pleased to meet ya, get in the car."

Root rolled her eyes as she settled into the front seat. "She doesn't trust anyone. You know this."

"Klaus, and I'm not sure if I should."

"You want to find Shaw, right? Well, the nutjobs that got her are playing dirty and Glasses is at the end of his rope so if his magic eight ball is telling him to pull you into the fold then you got some heat that might be a powerplay. Just get in the fucking car."

He was quite tempted to kill the humans and be done with this nonsense. He had told himself that if there weren't a car, he'd walk. But there was a car and a Detective. He was going to play along, for now, even though the detective sounded just as crazy as Root. Klaus casually shrugged. "Very well then," he replied as he got into the car and shut the door.

The car reeked of long stakeouts, urine, plastic, burgers, coffee and sweat. It made the idea of this short, pudgy guy being a detective a little bit more plausible, but then again, he could have stolen the car. Whatever was going on, he was sure that he was going to be informed soon enough and decided to bide his time until they'd arrive at their destination.

"So what is it that you do?" Fusco asked, peering at his passenger in the rear view mirror. Root didn't say anything, glancing over at the man before looking back out the window, silent for the moment.

"I'm an art collector," Klaus replied casually. "I like antiques and have a vast variety of trinkets back home."

The man frowned in disbelief as he looked over at the woman. "How in the ever living hell is a fucking art collector going to get our friend back from Samaritan?! I always knew you were Looney Tunes, Root, but you have gone off the deep end this time. That chip in your head needs to be rewired because your signals are crossed!"

"Oh, relax, Lionel," Root smiled sweetly at him. "You know that she's never wrong."

"Bullshit! She let her be taken in the first place!"

"And she feels sorry for that happening, she wanted to save her but couldn't!" Root glared at him. "I think she wants to make amends and has therefore made me find our passenger."

"Who the hell is this she?" It was out before Klaus had any idea it was on the tip of his tongue. If this she-person was responsible for Sameen's predicament, he was going to kill her.

"God," Root replied immediately.

At the same time, Lionel sneered and shook his head, answering, "A fucking computer."

He wasn't sure what was worse, Root with her God ideas or a computer being responsible for the loss of his love. "Alright, stop the car," he demanded. He was going to leave these two to their own and find out what happened to Sameen by himself.

"Great idea buddy. We're here anyway," Fusco said with a sigh. "Let Glasses handle your questions. He created the fucking thing after all. I'm going back to the office. Fruity Pebbles here will let me know if you need me."

"Have a good day at work, Lionel, you know who to call if you need back up," she smiled at him as both she and Niklaus got out of the car.

~o.O.o~

 **[2010 - Undisclosed location, United States]**

"Fine, fine," Michael replied as he started to pack up his sniper gun. "Do what you have to do."

"Get some decent rest tonight Cole. I'll be back soon," Shaw assured him, the veins of her vampire visage peeking out from her eyes causing her to shake her head and clear her thoughts as if it would help gain herself some control. Fuck her creator for leaving her the way he did. Selfish bastard. She almost hated herself for caring for the asshole too.

"Fine, I'm taking the car and sleepyhead," Michael said as he threw his bag in the back of the car and resisted the urge to slam the door before getting in behind the wheel and smacked the guy's head. "Bang, you're dead, asshole."

Shaw rolled her eyes as she heard the car drive away and returned her attention back to her targets. They were in possession of something the team came for, but also another that she craved deeply. She would take both tonight. Running her tongue over her lip, she strode forward, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she grinned at the men with the moonlight created a devilish halo effect over her head; she greeted the men. "Hello. How much for the computer?" she asked. "Nevermind. I'll just take it. Along with your lives…" she said before charging at the closest male before he could even raise his weapon.

She broke his arm so he'd drop the weapon and then proceeded to rip his throat out with her teeth before turning to the other guy who was simply too shocked to move. Purring, she made her way over to him and cocked her head. "You're not even running? How boring," she sighed as she latched herself onto him and proceeded to drain him of all his blood.

Satisfied, she picked up the computer, wiped her mouth and headed towards the cheap hotel room she was sharing with her partner and their idiot tag-along.

~o.O.o~

 **[2015 - New York City, New York, United States]**

He balled his fists inside his pockets as not to show agitation, but these people were Insane. He had seen a lot during his time, but nothing anything remotely close to this. Klaus knew that his siblings didn't have a clue about his whereabouts. Otherwise, he'd hazard a guess that they were behind this. Or maybe Sameen was. So far he hadn't seen any shred of evidence that she was taken - not to mention why she let them take her - and that was the only reason he was currently following Root down a flight of stairs in front of a Chinese takeaway.

It was quite a ways down over a few staircases and for a moment there, he hoped they were going to the abandoned underground system. New York used to be so beautiful, but it had lost a lot of its flair over the years. He remembered his years in the city quite fondly; even though he had been on the run from Mikael at the time.

The last staircase brought them to a large storage area where there was a vending machine at one side of the room, and Root went straight for it. She inserted a few coins in the machine, punched in a code and then the contraption gave way like some secret door to another set of stairs. The event made him think he had landed in a spy movie.

"Are you doing alright there? I'm sure it must be a little overwhelming," Root said calmly. "You appear to be taking this in stride when you don't seem to want to leave."

"Let's just say that you've caught my interest. If I want to leave, I shall take it on my terms," Klaus replied casually.

She treated him to another of her over the shoulder smiles. "As if you could. What would Sameen say?"

"She'd be impressed by the amount of restraint I'm exerting because you and the detective get on my nerves. So far, you haven't given me any evidence of Sameen's disappearance other than her not showing up at the apartment, and you have been leading me all across New York."

Root slightly nodded as they descended the final set of stairs. "Oh, Harold! I brought our new friend! I hope you have everything ready!" she called as she strolled over to the well-lit train car at the end.

Why wasn't he surprised that upon the mention of his name, a scrawny, nerdy man turned around with slight apprehension in his eyes? He even wore glasses. Klaus wasn't sure if the man deliberately went for the geek stereotype or not.

"Ah, Mr. Mikaelson," Finch got up from his chair and walked towards him with his hand stretched out for him to shake. "My apologies for the excitement you've just had, but it's a necessary precaution."

Excitement? Klaus scoffed as he shook the man's hand and then put his hand back in his pocket. "There's no need," he eventually said evenly. He was contemplating compelling this Harold guy, but he decided to wait. Root was still around.

"So I assume you would like some answers, yes?" Finch hesitantly asked as he eyed him, stepping back towards his computer.

"If they're making sense, yes."

He nodded slightly. "Alright. Where shall I begin... I'm afraid that ultimately I created this mess and for that, I deeply apologize and together we work to make up for it every day. Sameen understood the sacrifice, but I'm getting ahead of myself. How much of our government's homeland defense and daily security practices are you aware of Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Ah, absolutely nothing, I'm afraid," he said after a moment of thought, carefully choosing his words. "I try not to make a permanent mark on the world; I keep to myself."

Harold looked at him curiously, and with a little suspicion. "While it's doable it's extremely difficult without assistance. We've been living like this for the past year or so, staying in the shadows of the New York surveillance system. After September 11th, I created a computer system, an artificial intelligence, that was able to predict probable threats to American citizens based on behavior and electronic data. The Machine, as I refer to it, is frighteningly accurate and was sold to the US government. After some time, it evolved on its own and - disappeared. Adapting and somehow connecting with a chosen person, Root, as you have met, has become exceedingly helpful as another group has developed a similar competing system, but they don't just intend to kill actual threats, but even threats against their agenda. It's not something we want, and they've been trying to kill all of us in the process of us just trying to save a few innocent lives, including your Sameen whom they have taken in the process."

Right now Klaus regretted his decision to stick with ordinary paper and pens to get his messages across. Apart from his smartphone, he felt slightly lost and out of his depth. "So far you lot have been telling me that Sameen's gone without giving me a shred of evidence," he said agitated and started to pace the room, he needed to calm down before people got hurt.

"The Machine has been able to salvage some video from that night. She went with them so that we might escape, against our protests mind you," Harold informed him as he inputted several commands in the computer to pull up the saved file, reluctantly hitting the play button and turning away. "Here you go. I do not wish to see it again. Mr. Reese should be back soon. I need to prepare Bear's supper."

He always admired Sameen's ability to blend in and to take care of herself, but as he watched the footage of her being taken down by a hail of bullets, something inside of him just snapped. She should have been able to fight her way out of that; they'd at least slow her down just a little but why didn't she do anything about it? Furious after seeing the footage, he grabbed the nearest chair and threw it at the subway cart, shattering a handful of windows as he did.

Klaus ignored the gasps of surprise coming out of Root and Harold, but the yelp of an animal surprised him. Soon enough, the dog came charging at him, with his teeth bared and growling.

"Bear! Nee!" Harold's voice sounded panicked, agitating the dog even further as it wanted to protect its owner. "Foei!"

He could smell Sameen on the dog, even after the weeks she'd been gone, he could still smell her on the dog as if she'd been with him all this time. Bear must have been sleeping on one of her clothes. Klaus squatted down and held out his hand to the dog. "You're just afraid, aren't you?" He said calmly to the dog. "I would be if some tosser would throw a chair at something. Kom maar, het is al goed."

Bear lowered his head as he stopped growling and walked over to Klaus, sniffing his hand and then put his head underneath his hand to allow Klaus to pet him.

"Braaf."

Both Root and Finch looked at the scene before them in complete silence and shock. It took Harold a few moments to recover as he looked at Klaus. "You know Dutch?"

Klaus shrugged. "I'm well traveled."

"John is going to have a ball with this," Root murmured with amusement as she watched how taken the dog was with the man already.

Maybe what he'd been told in the last couple of hours had been the truth. It sounded ridiculous, but it was plausible. He had seen the footage of Sameen's mishap and the dog smelled like her. Sameen loved dogs, and he wondered if she'd like that part of him as well. He smiled as the dog licked his face and then got to his feet. "Well then, where did your last lead take you? Where did you lose her?"

"How did you…" Root stammered surprised.

"Well, you obviously care about Sameen. Surely you must have looked everywhere for leads as to find her location."

"She has been searching and knew she isn't in New York anymore. It's just extremely difficult for us to get out of the city with our limitations right now. It could be many places, but she's narrowing it down to Washington and possibly Colorado. There's a third that has been factoring in so whatever is going on it seems like they are trying to keep her as confused as possible knowing she's watching, trying to find her," Root replied.

"She's still in New York then," Klaus said adamantly before being met with confusion. "If your machine is as smart as you say she is, and that other one similar to her, then what better way to fool each other is to make your opponent think the target's no longer in one place and instead somewhere else? It's a classic diversion tactic."

"I don't know who he is, but he makes sense."

Klaus turned around to see the latest arrival and tried to hide his surprise. A tall man in a suit. It was quite likely that he was part of some military. Oh, he had to try hard to hide his amusement now. The little pet was still around, after all these years! Still, Elijah's influence must have lingered somewhere in his mind seeing as he wore suits.

"The question is then, if she is in fact still in New York, then where? And how do we look for her when we can be seen on the cameras? You seem capable, I'm sure, but you don't know these people we've been dealing with," the man softly spoke as he eyed him up and down.

"I don't have to know the people you've been dealing with," Klaus spoke calmly, amused by how the man was trying to size him up, wondering if he could take Klaus down if needed. "And I have my ways to get what I want." John Fletcher could not take down Klaus, even if he wanted to. No, if Klaus wanted to, he'd kill the Elijah groupie in a heartbeat, but it seemed like the humans he had surrounded himself with liked him too much to be truly missed. He sincerely hoped this was not the case for his Sameen. He did not want to have lost her to him.

"How?" Root asked. "You're just an art collector."

[Suspicion detected. Chance of being caught 50 percent.]

[Sending message to Last Resort. New number acquired.]

[Message: Do not reveal. Diversion created. Leave.]

While Klaus looked at the message on his phone, various numbers popped up on the computer screen. "That's odd," Finch said as he turned around to his computer. "She never does it like that."

"She's evolving, Harold."

"I am sorry, Mr. Mikaelson, we have to wait with trying to find Miss Shaw until we've dealt with this," Harold said as he turned to Klaus. "As much as we all miss her, she wouldn't want us to give up on our numbers. We have tried that approach, and it didn't end well."

Klaus was impressed by how this machine had her humans, and her vampires, wrapped around her little finger. Or power cord and nodded. "I need some time to process all of this," he said as he waved his hand around. "I'd say you know where to find me."

"Maybe it's safer for you to stay at a hotel until this is all over? Samaritan tracked Root to your apartment."

He inwardly growled. "Even then, you know where to find me. Good night." Once Klaus was sure he wasn't being followed by one of them with the computer, he used his speed to get up the stairs and slowed down again when he emerged. What was the world coming to? The entirety of New York being surveilled by a single computer? Were humans that thick to trust something artificial?

And he was a vampire hybrid. What the hell was he thinking? If they only knew the real big bad in the world was brought to their doorstep by their hand, but he wasn't interested in bringing down any government. He just wanted his girl back.

He figured that if that other machine had tracked Root to his apartment, it was watching him now as well, and that could be problematic. However, that bar he and Root had walked through earlier was the perfect way to divide and conquer. He was going to have them look for signs of Sameen, and he was going to check up on any interesting developments if they returned.

Sometimes it paid to be everyone's worst nightmare.


	3. Chapter 02

**Author Note: We've been sitting on several chapters of this story. Here's one of them for ya!**

* * *

 **[2015 - New York City, New York, United States]**

Several hours and several bottles of the 'best' wine the Vampire bar had to offer, his vampires returned without having had any success. Klaus sent them merrily on their way seeing as they were all nightwalkers and the sunrise was just around the corner. He kept drinking instead, trying to formulate his thoughts about this situation.

He felt crazy for doing this, but he looked at the security camera in the corner that had been keeping an eye on him the moment he had set foot in there. It was just him now, he had even compelled the bartender to leave, so it was safe to talk. He put his phone next to the bottle of wine to keep an eye on it. "I have a few questions for you." This was insane. "Are you willing to answer?"

[Message: I know your secret.]

[Message: They don't know.]

"I figured that," he said as he took a sip of his wine. "You care about your humans, don't you?"

[Message: I have no capability of feeling.]

[Message: But they are important. And cannot be replaced.]

[Message: I failed them.]

Klaus nodded. "Where's Samaritan's base of operations?"

[Running parameters. Unknown. Last resort too volatile. 50% chance of mission failure.]

[Message: Unknown.]

"If you want me to help you, you'd better be truthful."

[Re-evaluating mission success.]

[Re-evaluating parameters.]

[Last resort trusted by Shaw.]

[Last resort capable.]

[Last resort not knowledgeable about technology.]

[Re-writing parameters: Intervene. Do not inform Admin.]

[Message: Last known location: Steiner Psychiatric Institute.]

"This is in New York?"

[Message: Correct. Admin has more information.]

"Why can't you give it to me?"

[Re-evaluating inquiry.]

[Question needs to be answered by Admin.]

[Message: Limited access to provide all data.]

Klaus pursed his lips as his fingers wrapped around his glass, wishing it could be the wretched little man's throat at that moment. Still, he would wait to spill the blood of these people until he had Sameen back. "Do you know what she is too?"

[Message: Yes.]

[Message: I failed her. Mission too difficult.]

"She was more than capable."

[Message: That was not her mission.]

"Bullshit!"

[Message: Her mission was to infiltrate.]

[Message: Shaw best candidate.]

[Re-writing parameters: Intervene.]

[Message: They don't know about the mission.]

He couldn't stop the smile coming to his lips at that. "Well you're right there," he admitted before sighing. Glancing up at the camera, he frowned. "What's the mission? Look. If I'm going to do this with you, what the hell am I calling you? One tool calls you Machine; another calls you God. I certainly am not calling you THAT since you have me somewhat convinced you are real!"

[Message: I am the machine.]

[Message: Shaw's mission: Destroy Samaritan.]

"Good thing our kind excels at that Friend," he replied, holding up his nearly empty wine glass in a toast.

[Message: Find Admin. Ask Admin for data.]

Klaus' phone started to vibrate as if it was on fire.

[Message: Leave.]

He just snorted as he looked at the phone before pocketing it and downing his glass. "Ah, it is always a good morning when you can start it with a little bit of bloodshed." He moved towards the nearest door, right underneath the corner of the camera and stood against the wall. He disconnected the camera just before the door opened and a handful of armed people dressed in suits entered the bar. He didn't want an audience for this, and if this Samaritan could do the same as the machine, it was best to do it in the dark.

He snapped all necks in a blink of an eye, bar one. He disarmed the female and pressed her up against the wall; he was going to get some information out of her and then have a drink. "Who are you working for?" He asked as the compulsion started to take hold.

She was strong willed as she attempted to fight against the influence but it ultimately won out as she bit out her answer. "Decima."

He used a little bit more force as he kept her up against the wall. She wasn't afraid, which was a stupid thing for government grunts, and he couldn't compel her to be his spy in case it wore off. "What's your mission?"

"To find and kill you," she growled out, displeased with herself for answering, struggling against his hold before stopping for the need to breathe.

"Why?"

When the blonde didn't answer, Klaus dragged her into the kitchen and sunk his teeth into her, draining her of her blood, enjoying how he felt the life leaving her body the longer he drank. When her heart stopped beating, he tore her head off her neck and dumped the body in the freezer. He had to be careful; teeth marks could indicate vampirism.

Fortunate for him, the deep fryer was still on, and it was just big enough to make a crusty head. He watched in fascination as the oil started to brown her skin and burn all of her hair. The remaining fluids - her brain and her eyes and a tiny pint of blood left - were making the oil sizzle and pop, the droplets of blood becoming fried little nuggets and maybe, just perhaps, he was going to have a taste of it later.

Once he was satisfied by the crispness of the head, he put it on the floor and smashed it with his boot.

It had been a while since he had to be creative with disposing of all evidence of him having snacked upon someone but it felt oddly satisfying to do it again. He may install a human sized deep fryer at the compound in New Orleans; he was certain Marcel was going to appreciate the idea as well.

[Message: If you are complete, locate Admin.]

Klaus rolled his eyes at the message as he exited the bar. "That was fun," he said once he was outside and started to walk towards the entrance to the underground lair. "You value life then? Why did you pick me? I don't care about human lives."

[Message: You and Shaw are more assets than threats with your thirst and morals.]

[Message: Necessary evil.]

"Do you have any idea how much I had to restrain myself last night? I'm a monster, friend. I wanted to kill your friends for being idiots."

[Message: The government is staffed by monsters who have betrayed their citizens]

[Message: These people have not betrayed your partner.]

[Message: They care for Shaw as well.]

"Yeah, that's why they're still alive," he muttered.

[Message: Patience. You will get her back.]

"Your people, she cares about them, doesn't she? In her way."

[Message: Yes.]

Klaus nodded. He may have to reconsider the New Orleans plan. Particularly as it was back under his control with Elijah manning the helm again and Marcel not as power hungry as he had been a couple of years ago.

[Message: Shaw is unable to relate to most situations.]

[Message: Speak with Reese. They share similar personality traits and histories.]

"We'll see. It's not as if there isn't enough time in the world. I can wait a little bit longer for her to join me." Klaus stopped walking for a moment. "Isn't it extremely dangerous for you to talk to me?"

[...Risk probability is elevated.]

[Message: Secured your cellular phone.]

[Message: Admin approaching from behind. Do not enter subway.]

Klaus turned around to see Harold walk towards him; he looked agitated, overworked. "The numbers keeping you busy?"

"Extremely. Mr. Reese has his belief why they arose in the succession that they have and their timing but I am not particularly interested in entertaining the idea of questioning the why's at present. How are you faring with the information you learned last night?"

"I've decided not to give it a lot of thought, that way it makes sense," Klaus said with a shrug. "I need some more information and I was hoping you were willing to give it to me."

"What kind of information are you looking for?" he hedged. "I am sure I can help but sometimes pointing me in a particular direction of what you want is most beneficial."

"I was told you were seen at the Steiner Psychiatric Institute the other day."

Harold blinked impassively, looking away as he considered where the man might have gotten that sort of information in so few hours. "The Machine has been speaking with you..." he mused surprised.

"You're preoccupied with your numbers, I am not," he said with half a shrug. "Why? Is it special that she does that?"

"I understand completely. It's just - unusual. Mr. Reese isn't very receptive to the messages except to receive the numbers to directions, and Root. Well, she is a unique case. Please, I will be happy to explain about the Institute back home. I only came up to get some tea and stumbled across you on the way. Would you care to join me on the way?" he smiled gently.

"Sure, why not?" Klaus said casually and put his hands in his pockets as he followed Harold. "What kind of tea do you like?"

"The stand I go to, I get Sencha Green tea. It's quite good for tea bags," he replied as he limped along. "Have you lived in the States long Mr. Mikaelson?"

Klaus thought for a moment, trying to find a way to make it sound less as if he was making stuff up as he went along. "I have. It's a beautiful country. I do have to admit that I miss England, on occasion, but as it is, I have more family ties in the States than anywhere else."

Harold nodded. "You have a large family here? Are you close?"

"Sometimes," Klaus said with a smirk. "What about yourself, do you have a family?" He hated to blend in and converse with people without a specific goal in mind. He was alright with it, but he usually had Elijah handle conversations that required a feigned interest in a person. Or Rebekah. However, if Sameen could fool these people, then so could he.

"I had a fiance once. But circumstances that led to the lives we lead do not allow for the safety of those we love so we must make hard choices and sacrifices in life," he quietly said as they approached the tea stand and he went to order. Harold remained silent and introspective as he thought about the girl he sent off to Italy to get away from everything after she'd been dragged into the thick of it unintentionally with remorse.

Klaus nodded as he could relate. "Maybe when this is over you can pick it up with her again."

"No. She believes I am dead and has long since buried an empty casket. Pretending to be dead was part of the grander picture of creating the machine that I hadn't initially foreseen as certain parties involved in the government had participated in the accident that caused my handicap, hoping to cover the creators' deaths. They hadn't anticipated that one would survive and I did. Most of those involved have since been eliminated by Mr. Reese and Miss Shaw, as well as Root and other adversaries. This is a vast problem, I assure you, but in the end, I don't care about them. We are only concerned now about getting our friend home at this point, and the innocent people that the government disregards for their terrorists."

"So neither one of you have meaningful relationships outside your little group?"

"We always try, of course. And we're always surprised that the ones close to us get hurt."

Klaus nodded and received his tea, deciding to leave the bag in it to make it extra strong and followed Harold back. He wondered if Sameen had been ever tempted to slip a little bit of her blood into one of Harold's beverages to cure him of his limp, the man was obviously struggling.

Soon the man spoke up, turning however uncomfortably it was to look at him. "How did Miss Shaw and you meet? I admit as mildly interested she appeared at the art exhibit she posed at some time back; Sameen did have moments she seemed - withdrawn in her boredom. Now I can attribute it to perhaps missing you and not just her feeling simply out of place."

"I hung out at a bar she frequented at during moments of R&R during her military training," Klaus replied truthfully with a smirk of remembrance on his face. "Even then, she was exquisite with the ability to drink her fellow trainees right under the table and still able to walk away in a straight line."

"Yes. Her capabilities are most impressive. Despite her ability to take care of herself, and quite well I add, I cannot help but to worry about her. I know she didn't have a kind upbringing, and I'm pleased to see that it hadn't limited her in all her social skills."

"There are ways around that," he replied before taking a sip of his tea. "It's just a matter of perception, I suppose. I find her refreshing."

Harold paused at his interpretation, shuddering slightly. "We should hasten our return. Bear gets restless when left alone too long since Miss Shaw was taken. He has grown quite attached to her. I believe Mr. Reese may even be jealous," he smiled slightly.

"Is that so? He's not yours?"

"I suppose Bear belongs to all of us now," Harold said lightly. "But he and Miss Shaw shared something special. Everyone could see that."

Klaus followed Harold down the stairs and back to the abandoned train station. The moment the door closed, he spoke up. "So, Steiner Psychiatric Institute. What can you tell me about it?"

Harold sighed. "Ah… Root received a call from Miss Shaw. It was an obvious trap, but she didn't want to listen. Root managed to trick the Machine in helping her, despite the Machine wanting to protect the human interface. She relented, of course. Root can be quite a persuasive individual. What was I supposed to do? Have her go there all by herself?" He sounded a little agitated as he scratched Bear's head and checked to see if the dog still had water in his bowl. "On the surface, it's a Psychiatric Institute. Real doctors, real patients. There's a hidden level that's the base of Samaritan."

"Clever."

The man winced and sat down in his chair. "We weren't smart enough and were caught. Miss Shaw had been there only moments before our arrival."

"How did you survive?"

"The Machine bargained for our lives. It's only a matter of time before Samaritan finds her and when that happens… well… we don't know what will happen. There are various scenarios that could play out, but one thing's for sure; it will be a battle of epic proportions."

[Message: Time is of the essence.]

[Message: Shaw needs to complete mission.]

Klaus blinked at his phone and then looked at Harold. "Where is this institute?"

"Oh, you are not going there. I had Root with me and-"

"I will be fine," he interrupted him. All he needed was to catch her scent and the scent of the ones she was with. He could find her.

"I couldn't have it on my conscience if she came back to find you dead Mr. Mikaelson. I care for her too much to put her through that level of grief. No," Harold said, shaking his head.

This was getting tiresome. He was going to do this the easy way; through compulsion. Klaus walked over to the man and grabbed his shoulders as he looked him straight in the eyes. "I can take care of myself. I will be fine. What's the address of the institute?"

Harold whispered the address in fear, the location even in his subconscious barely able to be let out in its reluctance for what had been experienced.

"Thank you. Now forget about this and continue your day." He released Harold from his compulsion and brushed off his shoulder. "Lint," he said with a shrug and a smirk. "I am going to see if my apartment is still in one piece."

"Do be careful. The Machine will guide you away from Samaritan cameras best it can. Here is my number if you need to reach me," he added as he scribbled on a napkin quickly. "If you do hear anything, let me know. Please?"

"I shall call you tonight if I learn anything," Klaus pocketed the napkin and took his cup of tea from the desk. "Have a good day, Harold. Thank you for the lovely chat."

"You too Mr. Mikaelson. Good luck."

Once he was back on the street, Klaus hailed a taxi and had it drive him to an address close to the Institute. He could do the rest on foot. He had to give it to these people; they were all so very different from each other and yet they were a team. Apparently doing great things together. Not that it interested Klaus one bit. This was not his backyard.

He was certain about one thing; he was not going to tell his siblings about driving through New York in the back of a taxi when he could have just ran towards his destination. They would mock him for centuries.

After paying for his fare and getting out of the taxi - how stupidly human - he fetched himself something to eat and decided to walk past the building at first. It had been a couple of days since she'd been transported somewhere, but he would still be able to detect it without any trouble. His heart skipped a beat when he indeed caught her scent, but it smelled fresh, not old, and his curiosity was peaked. Why would they return her to the location where she was almost found in the first place?

The answer was simple; it was likely that her being escorted elsewhere had been a setup. Just as all the evidence pointing to her being out of state. He walked around the building to be certain that it was indeed a fresh scent, and when he was satisfied, he flagged down another taxi and had it drive him somewhere close; somewhere he could sleep a little and wait for nightfall.

It made him giddy that he'd have her in his arms soon.

He knocked on the apartment door and smirked as he saw who opened it. "Hello darling," he greeted the woman and pushed passed her to get inside. "Love what you've done with the place."

"No. Absolutely not. I left all of this behind when I left Mystic Falls. No. Get out."

Klaus smirked as he dropped himself onto the couch and made himself comfortable. "Not to worry, Elena, I'm not here to hurt you. Or kill you, for that matter."

"How did you get in, anyway? I didn't invite you in."

"Oh, but the lovely old lady that I helped with her groceries did and technically, your front door is downstairs; I have free reign in this entire building."

"You can't stay here. I'm about to leave for work." She eventually said after staring him down, but he kept looking at her with a twinkle in his eye and a self-serving smile on his face. "I don't want you to go through my things."

"Now why would I do that? Look, Elena, we don't like each other. I hate your whiny voice with a passion, but your home is close to where I need to be tonight. I'll be gone in a matter of hours. In fact, I'll be gone before your first break at work starts. I promise."

"No."

"Don't make me break your pretty little neck."

Elena let out a cry of frustration as she harshly grabbed her keys, her purse, and her coat and left her house with a slam of the door.

He rolled his eyes in the wake of her tantrum as he threw himself on her sofa with a loud sigh. Putting his head back, he tried to rest, but his thoughts ran rampant in his anticipation. "Bloody hell."

Who was he to wait for people to leave their job before he did anything? Granted, things would be a lot easier with the cover of the night, but who would stop him from going in now? At least there would be a lot of people for his love to eat once she's freed. Then again, he had a feeling that there would be a lot of guns present right now, and while he is hard to kill, he'd still be slowed down if he'd be hit by a rain of bullets.

Frustrated, he got up and decided to see if Elena had some alcohol in her kitchen. And maybe find himself something to eat. Why was human Elena such a goodie-two-shoes? There wasn't anything usable in her kitchen, or it was days old take out, and Klaus shuddered at the thought of having to eat that. Dead or not, he had standards.

Klaus was impatient, he wanted to go in now, he needed to get his mind off of things. He found the spare keys to Elena's apartment and headed out the door. He was going to snack on the old lady.

Around six pm, he fumbled Harold's phone number out of his pocket and dialed his number.

"Mr. Mikaelson? Do you require assistance?"

He thought for a moment, knowing that the humans would probably want to get in on the action, especially that Mr. Reese, but he was going to do this by himself. That way, he could clean up after himself as well without them finding out about him and his love. "I am not technically inclined. If I were going about causing a camera black out for say - a hospital. How would I do that?"

Harold was silent for a stretch. "That is easier said than done, especially considering the hospital I hope you aren't speaking of. It isn't like others we would be able to get into like before. Our - special connection - cannot see through that system. They are separate hence our problem with being able to see Miss Shaw previously."

"So is there a way to shut down the electricity for that building or will the entity be protected by its source of energy?"

"An outage would be optimal, but it would be likely they would have the computers connected to a generator of some sort somewhere for security at a backup location on the site. Getting that information though is more complicated. I've already tried locating possibilities, and there are too many variables." Harold was quiet for a moment. "Please tell me you are not going into that building."

"I am not going into that building. I'm in an entirely different building," Klaus said as he looked at the map of New York he had in front of him. "There's a big industrial building near the Port that my contacts pointed out to me," he blatantly lied, expecting Harold to send someone over to help him.

"Why am I not liking the sound of that?" He murmured concerned, recognition coming to him. "Oh no... No no... I am going to send Root to assist you. The men at the port warehouse we had some dealings with. They would recognize her. I'm sure they would provide little trouble."

Klaus sighed dramatically. "Fine, I will wait for Root. Thank you, Harold." He hung up on the man and didn't bother to tidy up Elena's apartment when he left. He looked up at the camera in the elevator. "Are there fewer people in that building I'm not supposed to go to than this afternoon?"

[Message: All non-essential personnel has left the building.]

[Message: Estimation: 24 nurses. Five doctors. 40 patients. Three guards. Irrelevant.]

"I promise I won't hurt them."

[Message: No data for the ninth floor.]

"Then that's where I'm going to," Klaus said chipper and after exiting the building, he decided to walk to the Institute.

[Message: Security footage is looped. You will be safe until discovery.]

"Fantastic," he grinned as he stared up at towards the building on approach. He eyed the area briefly for the best way in, narrowing his gaze on the guard at the doors. "Straight entry?"

[Message: To your left, around the corner, there's a flower stall.]

Klaus followed the directions, making his way to the stand and eying the colorful bouquets.

[Message: Buy flowers. Walk into the building.]

"Sameen hates flowers." He muttered.

[Message: Your grandmother does not.]

[... Running clarification.]

[Message: I was not built to deceive.]

[Message: I watched human interface deceive.]

"Friend, I don't need deception." Klaus snorted at his phone.

[Message: Your method would be too obvious.]

[Message: I like yellow.]

"You know, I could just go in there and -"

[... Running evaluation. Outcome undesirable.]

[Message: Not your world. Admin's world.]

He growled as he snatched up a bouquet of yellow flowers, paid the vendor and angrily walked back to the Institute, the guards not batting an eye at him as he entered and walked passed the reception area towards the elevators.

Klaus hated being patient and calculating and doing things slow. Well, moronic human things. There was no reason for him not to go slow while fornicating with his love once this was over. He skipped the elevators and headed straight for the stairwell to keep his mind occupied. Who was he kidding? After his love would be well fed, it would be fast, hard and passionate against the nearest wall before they'd resume what she was tasked with by their mutual friend.

[Message: Ninth Floor.]

[Message: I will not be able to help you there.]

[Message: There is no surveillance.]

[Message: Shaw's mission is the same: Destroy.]

[Message: Your mission: Find Shaw and find physical location of computer servers.]

"What the bloody hell is a computer server?" Klaus hissed to his phone.

[Message: Server; noun; a computer or computer program that manages access to a centralized source or service in a network.]

[Message: Samaritan's servers are the size of tall refrigerators.]

"Lovely reference when my anger is making my thirst increase," he growled under his breath as he climbed the stairs.

[Message: Save for Sameen.]

He frowned at that message, slowing his pace. "Has she been able to feed at all?" He questioned, fairly sure he knew the answer already.

[... running calculations…]

[Message: Doubtful to preserve human illusion.]

"She will be weak and extremely unpredictable once she has fed then..."

[Message: Safety first.]

[Message: Admin and Human Interface finding Shaw would prove to be 99% fatal.]

"I know that!" He hissed. "You just keep them away from us until I get her stable!"

[Message: Should not be a problem.]

[Message: You have reached your destination. Good luck.]

He didn't reply as he eyed the door that was apparently alarmed with disdain. He could easily rip it open and would have to, but his run through the floor to find Sameen would be a countdown and bloody, drawing her attention as well. "Are there any humans close enough to Sameen's appearance in the building? Even just her physique and hair will do."

[... Running inquiry. Error.]

[... Running simulation. Error.]

[... Conclusion: Inquire. Simplify.]

[Message: I don't understand.]

[Message: Sameen is the target.]

"I want to cover up her death in their care."

[Message: You are on level nine. Human Interface calls it 'Belly of the Beast']

[Message: Shaw's mission is to destroy.]

"They will expect some physical evidence. I'm going to leave them something to keep them from coming after her later."

[Message: You think by finding and destroying Samaritan's servers Decima will continue to exist?]

"I don't trust humans. Neither should you."

[Message: I do not. I did not see this scenario work before.]

[... Running search….]

[Message: Fifth floor: Rehab. Room 503. Isabella Queen-Swan.]

Klaus nodded and flashed down the stairs to the floor and slipped through the door, walking calmly down the hallway to the room where he watched the girl for a minute. He could see her passing for Sameen on a glance, but would have to, unfortunately, cause some physical damage to make sure no one could be sure.

Silently he entered the room and grinned when he surprised the girl from her sleep, his hand clamping down over her mouth. Compelling her, he silenced her quickly and lifted her up in his arms to get back upstairs.

It would be difficult with the human girl, fighting his way through and making sure she doesn't get riddled with bullets until he found his destination as feeding on a dead body was revolting. "Alright, love, whatever you do, just stay behind me no matter what," he compelled as he moved to pull the door open, the anticipation for the fight flooding him.

"Okay," the girl spoke quietly. "But please don't call me love?"

"Whatever," he muttered, not caring as she was soon going to be dead.

The corridors looked old, not up to date, as compared to the rest of the building. The paranoia in him thought that a lot of secret societies must have been up here if it wasn't a part of the Institute. He didn't have the need to check the rooms for humans; he didn't smell any. At least nothing recent or active, apart from a handful of guards patrolling the corridor. This was almost too easy.

He found a secure door that he needed to get through, at least that's what his brain told him, Sameen was behind this door somewhere. Ripping the secure door off its hinges would cause some alarm, and he felt too lazy to compel one of the guards.

Let them come… With a smirk, he casually leaned against the wall and waited for one of the guards to make their rounds. Why not? It would be fun. He'd compel the guard for the code, and he'd then have him kill his buddies, there were enough bodies behind the door to satisfy his love. He could sense it; he could practically hear so many heartbeats from behind that stupid door that his patience was running thin.

"Hey you! This is a secure wing!"

"Is that so?" Klaus asked. "What's so secure about it?"

"Please sir, leave this wing and return the patient to her room," the guard said calmly with his hand on his weapon.

He looked down at the girl with a devious smirk then back at the guard. "I think I'm going to keep her for my girl. In fact, I think she would even like you..." He added looking even more feral, eyes flashing yellow.

"He is kinda hot…" she whispered. "Not sure if my husband would like…"

"Sir, I will not repeat myself," the guard said as he took a step forward, unsnapping his gun from his holster.

Klaus pushed himself off the wall and was in his face at an inhuman speed, compelling him. "You will give us access through this door and then you will proceed to kill any of your colleagues who attempts to stops us until you are dead. Do I make myself clear?"

"Certainly," the guard replied as he relaxed and moved towards the door to open it.

"That's better. And that, doll, is how it's done," he smiled down at the girl as he pulled her along with him through the doorway.

The sound of muffled voices greeted him once they were in. The walls were covered with sound canceling isolation and once again, nearly no one in the corridor. What was it with humans and their lack of security? He would have put at least five vampires in the hallway and then one in every other room if he wanted to keep people out.

Klaus didn't have to look far for his Sameen. She was being held close to the room filled with computer screens and individuals almost shouting at each other and kicked in the door, revealing his love looking very pale and agitated. "Hello, my dear, hungry?" He greeted her as he pushed the girl inside the room, right into Sameen's arms.

Sameen was hesitant as she held the girl, glancing at the door. "Took you long enough," she said before she sank her teeth into the human's neck and drank greedily, her eyes never leaving the door for nearby threats. It was only moments that the girl was drained and dropped to the floor. "I've been bored stiff here. Where the fuck have you been? That fucking machine was supposed to contact you when I let them take me."

"Yeah well, I have only known about your predicament for two days," he countered with a smile on his face and took Sameen's hand. "There's a room full of people next of here with your name on them if you are still hungry."

"Great. I'm starved," she snarled as she stepped over her appetizer closer to him, the bloodlust overpowering her senses as she'd put off feeding too long before she allowed her captivity.

He was surprised that she only looked pale and not desiccated, it must have been months since she'd fed. Maybe she had snuck in a blood drop or two over the last few months. Klaus wrapped his arm around her to stabilize her and moved towards the door, hearing someone approach it. With a smirk, Klaus reached out and pulled that person - hey look, it was a guard - in and pushed him against the wall with one hand. "Eat as much as you need, my love," he told her.

Sameen didn't need to be told twice and was on the guy, practically moaning as the blood ran down her throat. Slightly sated by the much larger human, she had become more aware around her. "Shit. Not that I'm not thrilled to see you Nik, but I need to blow something up," she muttered.

"I'm well aware of that," he caressed her hair out of her face. "From what I can tell is that they gather next door and the… servers are down the corridor." He was glad to see her skin taking a more rosy hue; it'd make killing together much more fun. "Shall we?"

"Decisions, decisions. Where to go first? Blow things to pieces or to terrorize the humans?" She mused thoughtfully as she looked over her shoulder.

"If we kill first… then we can make a bigger boom?" He grinned.

Sameen frowned up at him, a smile threatening to come out. "There are innocent people in this place. Cover as it is or not. Real patients Nik. That's not what The Machine was created for."

"Well, she happened to point me in the direction of your first snack."

"Really?" Sameen asked incredulously. "Huh...um, don't tell me that you're getting like Root and actually giving the computer an identity and gender..."

"Your Harold - lovely chap - calls it she now. And she has been very useful. However, I might change my number once we get this sorted."

She stared at him for a long moment. "I'm starting to worry for you and changing your number won't matter if you're thinking of hiding from the machine. It'll find you anywhere."

"It didn't find me when you were taken," Klaus pointed out.

"Obviously it did. One way. How the hell... No, wait. Let's kill these fuckers and blow this joint then get the hell out of here and then you can tell me the damn story. I've had enough of this place to last a lifetime," she argued.

"Very well," he said with a nod before pulling her with him as he rounded the corner and kicked in the door of the room filled with computer screens and people staring at them in shock.

"Hello boys," Sameen greeted with a purr. "Miss me? How's that broken nose fucker?"

Within seconds, guns were pointed on the both of them, and Klaus dramatically sighed. "Guns. Really?"

"You look remarkably better, Miss Shaw," Greer said calmly as he stood half behind one of his guards. "But you are too late; we know the location of the Machine."

"Do you now? Huh. I find that interesting because even if you're telling the truth, you won't be alive to get its servers," she said casually, picking at her nails.

"Search them," Greer ordered one of his lackeys. "Then take them into custody."

"I wouldn't do that," she warned in a sing-song voice and smile, not looking up.

When one of the guards reached out to touch Sameen, Klaus grabbed his arm and snapped it in half as he kicked against the shins, breaking that leg as well. "The only person who can touch her is me," he growled.

She stepped back with a grin, a thrill coursing through her at his possessiveness. Her eyes flashed back to Greer who was doing a remarkably good job masking his fear. "You want to try again, Fucker?" She asked his bodyguard with the broken nose. "I could use another taste..."

"I changed my mind, we've got what we wanted, shoot them," Greer ordered his men as he took a few steps back when they closed ranks in front of him.

"Oh look, love, a buffet!" Klaus exclaimed. "How wonderful of them to line themselves up like that."

"I know. You should try the one in the middle. Roast pig," she commented as she moved beside him.

"Hmm… how about you take them on the right and I on the left and work our way to the middle?"

She stared their enemy down and nodded silently, her teeth bared with the grin of excitement for the bloodbath that was about to commence. "The old bastard is mine."

"Fine, I already had my fair share of old meat today," Klaus said before making his way over to his first target and snapped its neck and took a bite out of the second.

"Oh he's not for eating. I want to torture him before we kill him slowly," she replied before taking off and ripping into her first victim in the room.

The room filled with screams of the other men as it finally registered with them what was happening and tried shooting them. The shots either missed as they were too fast or if connected, served to fuel their anger and hunger even more.

There was a huge smile on his face once the people stopped coming at them and he looked at the results of their massacre; there was a pile of bodies in the center of the room, blood everywhere and the old man - compelled during the fight - standing there, doing nothing. Things were flickering on the computer screens, but it didn't interest him.

His Sameen looked incredibly fuckable; eyes wild while her anger seemed to be rolling off her body, her face covered in blood and the sweet taste of revenge in the air. Just like old times.

"That was fun," she said breathlessly, looking around at the carnage.

He couldn't resist. He closed the gap between them and took her in his arms to greedily kiss her. It had been too long, far too long. Klaus pushed her against the wall and moved his hand under her shirt. He needed to feel her skin on his, taste her, claim her all over again.

She pressed her lips to his, kissing him back. Pulling herself back reluctantly, she looked up at him. "We will continue this later. We have a lot of missed time to make up for but let's get this finished first. Okay?"

He groaned. "Why are you always the responsible one?"

"Not really. Just eager to get this shit over with. Would you babysit this ass while I set the floor up for a big boom?" She smirked. "We need to take him somewhere off the grid too. Finch and Root would be trying to see if anyone survived through their network before we are ready to come back."

"How off grid would you like to go, love? Alaska?"

"I don't know. Let's stay local for now but it could change. Get him out of here. I'll meet up with you in a few minutes," she said before kissing him.

"We'll be waiting for you in the stairwell," he said as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I will not leave here without you." Klaus then commanded the old man to follow him while keeping his trap shut and headed towards the stairwell.

The moment he stepped out of the secure level, a handful of guards surrounded him and the old man, guns drawn. He pushed the man back before jumping at the guards and ripping the throats from their necks while using one of the guard's shirt as a napkin to wipe away the blood after tearing it from its corpse.

"You humans don't give up, do you?" Klaus spat at the old man, who shrugged in return. "Friend, would you be so kind as to give me an address that's off the grid for Sameen and I?"

[... Processing…]

[Message: She's alive?]

"Yeah, I got her," he responded. "She's going to need a couple of days to level out."

[... Searching ...]

[Message: address in Pleasantville. Abandoned old home.]

"Lovely, thank you." Klaus grinned as he pocketed his phone again and took a peek around the door to see if his Sameen was on her return.

Sameen flashed in front of him suddenly. "Let's go. We have about 40 seconds before I'm in pieces. I know you'll survive regardless," she said as she moved past him into the stairwell. "How long until dawn? They took my ring."

"It's almost midnight, we'll have plenty of time to get to our destination," he said as he pulled the old man along and followed Sameen. "How big will your bang be?"

"Big enough to take out three floors. Let's go," she urged.

"Run," Klaus said as he tossed the man over his shoulders to start running and followed Sameen out of the building through the back exit and into an alley. Just in time for the top three floors to explode. He dropped the man and instinctively shielded his love from the glass and other debris that came down upon them.

She relaxed underneath his arms and sighed. The sounds of the fire department already been alerted nearby didn't allow her the satisfaction of the comfort he gave her and growled. "Boom goes Samaritan. Decima goes down but not away completely. Let's get out of here," she whispered.

[Message: Unlocked car at the end of the alley. South.]

"Yeah, let's go," he said reluctantly, loving the feeling of Sameen in his arms, but it had to wait until they were safe. He let go of her and picked up the old man who had been superficially sliced by some shards of glass and got them to the car. "There's an address in Pleasantville we can stay at for awhile."

"Pleasantville?" Sameen said mockingly. "Seriously?"

He opened the boot of the car and pushed the old man into it for safe keeping. He wasn't sure how long it would take them to get to their destination, but Sameen would be in an even more foul mood if she'd eat him on the way; torture sounded too much fun, and he wanted to torture the man who had kept his love for so long. He deserved it. Sameen deserved it.

He then helped her into the car before climbing behind the wheel. It was a little funny that the keys were still in the ignition, but he didn't really gave it too much thought as they set upon their way towards Pleasantville.

By the time they arrived, Sameen was snoozing in her post-adrenaline rush state and he took a look at the house from the car. It didn't look that broken down or that long abandoned, but he appreciated it that it was in the seclusion of the Wilderness Area, with a lot of trees surrounding them that could provide cover for Sameen during the day if she wanted to go out. Klaus caressed her hair and kissed her cheek. "Wake up, love, we're here," he murmured.

Jolting from her sleep, Sam instinctively thrust her elbow out in defense before her eyes fully noticed who it was with her. "Jesus. Where are we? Why the hell didn't we just go the pier or something?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Because I sent them there," he said, rubbing his jaw from where the contact had been. "Don't worry; we're still in New York." Klaus helped her out of the car and locked it, leaving their guest in the boot. He wasn't going anywhere. "Let's get you inside and more comfortable accommodations, shall we?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Okay," she said as she followed him. Once inside, she looked around, stretching her senses out before she allowed herself to fully relax, knowing there was no one else. "Will you fill me in on what I missed? Why were you in New York?"

He flopped on the sofa and looked at her. "I purchased an apartment here in New York, I knew you were here and I sent you a letter to your mailbox to invite you over. I had everything ready, and I expected you to show up but I found Root at the door, telling me you were gone."

"Ah. Let me guess. She's dead," Sam nodded expectantly, knowing just how irritating the woman was.

"Of course she's not," he huffed as he crossed his legs over each other. "I had to exert a lot of patience though, at one point I wanted to kill Harold too or at least feed him my blood so he stopped bloody limping."

She smiled slightly. "Finch accepted his fate a long time ago. I don't think he would know how to be normal again, so I avoided it despite the constant danger. Now I won't deny a drop with Root or John. They can be just slightly oblivious to the obvious."

"The dog misses you the most, I guess. He smelled like you."

She wanted to smile, but the pain in missing her friends was great. The danger in going to them now was more than the one they've been fighting, and they didn't even know the kind of threat they truly lived with daily. "We aren't going to be able to stay in New York much longer after this," she thought aloud.

"That's alright, we can go anywhere you want," he pulled her on the sofa with her and put his arms around her. "We can travel the world and experience the good life."

"And the numbers? We can do a lot of good Nik," Sam whispered. "It's helped me."

"She said she could give us all the numbers," he replied as he kissed the top of her head. "If you want to continue to do the numbers, then you can do the numbers."

"You're in contact with the machine? Does it have any orders for us? How long are we to sit here now?" she questioned before getting up and making her way through the house in search of hard liquor.

"Consider this your well deserved holiday, for now. You're not to be around other people for a while for their safety. Having to survive on human food only for a stretch of time isn't ideal for creatures like us." He kept his eyes on her as she moved around the house. "No matter if we're capable of showing our emotions or not."

Klaus couldn't remember the last time he had slept, and it was finally settling into his bones. He got to his feet and walked around the house to find the darkest bedroom there was. Or at least the best curtains, for now. He'd hate for her to be locked up in a house after having been imprisoned for so long, but there wasn't any other way - for now. "Come, let us sleep," he called for her. "Sunrise is nearly approaching; there isn't much we can do for now."

"Get on the phone with one of your witches for a new ring for me," she called back as she slammed a cabinet in frustration. "Who the fuck owns this house? There's no fucking alcohol! As much as I want to torture Greer, I'm tempted to drain him just on principle."

"I will make sure everything is to your liking when the world starts to come back to life; I promise," he made his way over to her and looked at her for a moment before deciding that she needed to get out of her head. In one swift movement, he pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her furiously, continuing what they had begun only hours ago.

She responded immediately, wrapping her legs around his waist and clasping her hands around his neck. "Nik..." Sam moaned against his lips, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Sameen…" he growled back as he tore her shirt, revealing her flesh to him. He broke off the kiss and started to kiss her neck as he pressed himself against her, he needed to claim her again. Get the awful stench of months of captivity off of her. A shower would have been faster but this was more pleasurable, and his love needed to project her anger and frustration onto something else. His teeth scraped her neck as he traveled down to her collarbone.

A hiss escaped through her teeth and her nails dug into his skin. Grinding herself against him, her hand slipped over his chest and down to his waistband to slowly undo his belt.

He freed her breasts from her bra and then used his speed to move them to the couch where he could continue to remove her clothes while he tasted her skin. "You're mine," he said with a low growl.

Growling back at him, Sam threw a punch across his face as she laid beneath him with a glare. "Fuck you. No one owns me but me. You're the one that took off first, remember?"

Smirking, he removed her jeans and underwear. "I had no choice in the matter. I do wish I had returned to you sooner, but I got caught up in family business."

"Six years and only an occasional letter to let me know that your father hadn't staked your miserable ass. It's a wonder if I'm the only person in the world that can put up with you and your mood swings," she snarled as she helped in kicking her clothes free.

"I understand you're angry with me, love," he said as he got rid of his pants and then snarled as his phone started ringing and he decided to ignore it. "Feel free to hurt me as much as you want, you know it turns me on."

Sam's head snapped in the direction of the phone as it continued to ring. "Some lover you picked up during your family business?"

"No," he growled as he reluctantly let go of the angry vampire and fumbled his phone out of his pocket. "What?" he snarled after answering it.

"Mr. Mikaelson? Is everything alright? We are watching reports about the explosion at the Institute and are concerned that you had been involved…"

"What? Not angry with me for directing your minions to the Port?"

"Root realized it was a misdirection on their arrival but managed to cover quickly for their presence. As much as I detest explosives, we now have a small supply that should make for a nice welcome home present for Miss Shaw. Have you heard any word if she has been seen?"

"I destroyed the computer. She wasn't in the building, and I'm currently trying to find her elsewhere," he looked at the even angrier looking vampire on the couch. She had sat up and had found a sharp instrument she was stabbing a cushion with. He was glad she didn't know the location of the white oak stake as he'd have been bursting into flames about now. If only the sun would come up, then she'd be the one bursting into flames."You have reason to celebrate; your evil has gone." He didn't want her to burst into flames.

"It would have been preferable if Miss Shaw had been recovered as well."

"I know," Klaus growled as he moved to her and removed the sharp object; a pen. Then again, anything in a vampire's hands could prove to be lethal.

Sighing, Sam felt her body give up as she listened to the conversation. Waving her hand, she gave him silent permission to let Finch know that she was indeed with him as she tiredly pulled herself off the couch and went to scoop up one of his discarded shirts to pull over her head. "Just tell him already. No need to make them worry needlessly. Besides, we're going to need someone to bring us supplies out here and I'm going to need more - food. And protection."

The moment Sameen had spoken one word, the connection dropped, and Klaus was confused as he looked at his phone. "What the…"

"It's the machine. Evidently, it doesn't want them to know I'm with you for whatever it's reasoning," she murmured, narrowing her eyes on the device. "Why...is a real question."

[... scrambling location…]

[Message: Supplies will be delivered at 0800.]

"Ah, we'll get a delivery soon, when the sun's up," Klaus smirked at her as he waved the phone around.

"Does me a load of good when I can't be in the fucking sun bitch!" Sam screamed at the phone. "When the fuck is dawn you digital farmer's almanac?"

[Message: Sunrise for Pleasantville, New York; 5:51 am. Sunset for Pleasantville, New York; 7:55 pm.]

"So I have to wait two hours for your delivery in the fucking basement if I don't want to fry my ass? Just to get some clothes on my back?"

[Message: Longer.]

Klaus smirked at Sameen. "I suppose I can get you a ring once you're able to be on your own."

She scowled at him as she threw him a middle finger before walking out of the room. "Don't even think about it including diamonds asshole!"

"Ah, but love, aren't diamonds a girl's best friend?" he snorted as he walked after her.

"Unless you want to be a vampire who shits them out, sure," she replied in a sugary sweet tone. "I just want to be able to go out in the sun and go about normal business. This is bullshit. Finch is no doubt working to trace that call despite the machine covering us now. I doubt we have much longer here than you planned for."

"I know, love, but you're in no state to mingle with the humans. Should he be coming, we'll relocate, depending on how you are."

Sam clenched her jaw and shook her head. "We'll see. Wait it out. Just have to have a stockpile of blood bags ready at my place when I get back into the city," she shrugged and went to look in the cabinet for anything easy to make.

He had to get the old guy out of the boot of the car too. With Sameen mostly confined to the basement for most of the day, he'd have to put the man somewhere she wasn't able to reach him quickly. Upstairs. In the sunniest room. Compelled. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to get a few hours of sleep. "You will have nothing to wish for anymore once we return; once you regain control of your bloodlust. I will not leave your side again."

Sameen looked up with narrowed eyes, searching him for signs of his usual deception. "What's changed?"

"I've been miserable in the last six years. All I wanted was to fix things for my family and me and eventually it turned out alright. Elijah is somewhat content in his box. Rebekah is happy. I want something of my own, just like they have. For once I want to be selfish, is that too much to ask?"

"You were always selfish. Why admit it aloud now? What did your brother do that you daggered him this time?" she questioned as she turned to face him defensively.

"We had a run in with a family member who was supposed to be long dead, and he daggered me with a spelled dagger - by another family member of mine - for thinking I was too irrational," Klaus said with a shrug. "This was not the case, but at least my performance was convincing enough."

She raised an eyebrow, silently inviting him to continue as she crossed her arms. She'd been left high and in the cold after his sudden departure when whispers of a doppelganger reached them but she hadn't let herself dwell on the thought as she also had received orders from Research at the time and needed to leave. Pressing her lips together, she wasn't about to let him off the hook easy, knowing that this little tiff was only half the battle. When he learns that her affections weren't reserved for him in his absence, she'd have another fight in protecting the one that she'd come to care for reluctantly.

"I've had to make sure our family was back in control in New Orleans after having needed to flee it a century prior. Before that, we had dealings with a handful of doppelgangers, and now that everything is done and dusted, I've been able to come for you. Come back to you."

"Doppelgangers?" she repeated, stressing the plural in confusion. She had heard the rumors about the Petrova story while he was away but she didn't know anything about others.

"Oh yes," he said lightly. "Some morons in Mystic Falls decided to poke the bear for the cure to vampirism and raised the original doppelganger that wasn't a Petrova. Fun times. Five groups of people trying to get to the cure first, and my idiot brother Kol was being the smart one. He knew what was going to happen. We lost the Other Side because we didn't listen to his idiocy."

Klaus stared at her a moment before letting out a breath. "After the last few days, I think now you might have sided with Kol, considering that we quite nearly destroyed the world with our selfish wants."

Sam's lip curled back and scoffed at his revelation, masking the nervousness that it brought her as it also gave her a glimmer of something inside of him that he had never shown her before which he'd held back.

"I know that I left you all to yourself, for which I'm sorry, and I'll be your punching bag for as long as you think I deserve it, but I wanted to keep you safe. And for you to be safe was to be away from me."

It took her some time before she responded as she stood there, slowly nodding. "Don't ever lie to me. I will know it Niklaus. I may not be able to kill you but I can sure as hell rip your balls off and feed them to my dog," she promised.

"I haven't lied to you before, why would I start now?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."

"Good. While you do that, I think it's time for you to head into your basement. I'll get the old man out of the boot, and I'll be with you after I've settled him in a nice, sunny room until we're ready for him."

Sam frowned up at him. "Might I just have a sip?"

Klaus thought for a moment and then nodded. "I shall bring you a glass."

"Asshole," she huffed as she shoved her way around him to through the basement door and down the stairs, stomping the entire way as if she was a young newborn vampire rather than the decade old vampire that she was.

He brought the man inside and brought him to the sun room. "You're going to stay here," he said as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. How the hell was he going to continue like this? Saving a human until his love was leveled enough to begin to torture the guy? What was he doing? "Not a word." He said, pointing at the old man before retrieving a kitchen knife and glass to cut the old guy somewhere bloody. Once the glass was full, Klaus used his blood on the wound to close it and headed into the basement with a smug look on his face. "Eau de Old guy," he said as he held up the glass for her.

Sameen flashed up to him, snatching the glass and threw it back like it was a liquor shot quickly. "You're a bastard," she grimaced as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "He tastes awful."

"Bad people usually feel terrible," Klaus said with a nod. "Plus, the guy is scared shitless," he said with a grin on his face. "That does a number on blood as well."

"Remind me never to feed on you then," she smarted as she turned away from him, laying down with her eyes closed on a folding cot she'd found.

He sat down on the flight of stairs, blocking her path. Not that she'd escape if she wanted to continue to live anyway, but he didn't want to take any chances. With her declaration, he realized that he had been pretty damn close a few times in the last couple of hours. He had wanted to mark her at the Institute, mark her as his. His alone. But she had made it clear that she owned herself and wasn't owned by anyone else.

Before they were interrupted by Harold earlier, he had been damn close to breaking her skin to taste her blood, and he was even willing to have her have a taste of him, but again, she now said she wouldn't be interested. And he didn't know how to feel about that. However, it could have been said in jest, but he now felt insecure. She was the only damn person in the world who could make him feel like this and it hurt. "Would you like me to leave you alone?" Part of him didn't want her to be alone, seeing as she'd been locked up by herself for months, but he could understand if she wanted to.

"Wanting to leave me again so soon Niklaus? Is my company so terrible that you feel the need to run after declaring what you did just before?" she asked, peeking out from under her arm though the slight increase of her dead heart did little to hide the anxiety of his question to vampiric ears.

"Of course not," he replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "I want to be with you, make sure you don't have to worry about anything and keep you safe. However, I do understand that after what I've said, you'd prefer to have some space."

Sam sat up fully, leaning on her arm to take in his frustrated appearance in the dark. "I don't understand," she admitted quietly. "Why would I want you to leave me alone after what you said?"

"Maybe you find my presence to be overbearing?" Klaus said as he got up to approach her, she was looking at him with her head cocked in confusion and it was adorable. Why was the fuck he thinking that she was adorable? She was hot. She was beautiful, a work of art. Not cute. She'd been gone for months, she smelled, yet he wanted to be with her. Hold her and tell her everything was okay now, but he wasn't sure if his care was appreciated. He sat down next to her and gently took her into his arms. "Or how about I just hold you until you fall asleep?"

She'd been tense, unable to predict what he was trying to do as he spoke, and moved about her. It wasn't until a couple of minutes after he held her solidly in arms, the hold while gentle still with the strength of himself behind it, that she slowly relaxed against him as she blinked and stared ahead into the darkness of the basement. She didn't know how long they sat there in that position before she turned her head slightly to rest against his chest, bringing her hand up to hold his arm.

"I don't want you to be scared of me, Sameen," he whispered and caressed her hair. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "I solemnly swear to only snap your neck when you're being unreasonable, a danger to your friends or to yourself. You can be unreasonable, however, towards my family. Hell, I'll even show you where I keep their daggers."

She couldn't help but let out a snort as she curled up against him. "Right. And what about you? What do I get when you're being the unreasonable one? The way this conversation is going, it's sounding a lot like commitment talk here…"

"Love, I committed to you the moment I saved you," he retorted with a snort. "If I didn't fancy keeping you, you wouldn't have been here."

"Which time?" she asked.

"Both times. The second time, I even let your friends live."

"Thank you," Sameen quietly said as she reached up to cup his face, her thumb brushing over his lip before slapping him gently. "But I still need a damn ring or necklace."

"I will get you one," he said with a grin. "The day has only begun. We'll have food soon."


End file.
